The Deadline
by Shiv740
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have been through so much and made it out with out a problem. But what if everything came back at you all at once. Now the two must do everything they're told, or risk losing everything forever. I was going to use the Summary from before but I couldn't find it. REGULAR SHOW IS OWNED BY J.G QUINTEL AND CARTOON NETWORK.
1. Chapter 1

The Deadline

Chapter 1

 _ **Well, I've decided I'm going to redo this story. I wasn't happy with the way it was going last time. I hope all goes well this time, I won't be redoing it again if it doesn't.**_

 _ **I apologize with how long SSP is taking, I'm stuck on a specific scene and just can't figure where to go with it. Until then, I give you The Deadline, take two.**_

 __It was early in the morning when Mordecai crawled out of the bed. He had to get up so early to make sure they'd make the morning meeting. He walked over and kicked the trampoline that held his friend Rigby.

"Come on Rigby, I'm not going to be late again, Get up!" He shouted at the Raccoon.

"Can't you give me five more minutes, I'm tired." Rigby complained.

"Fine, then you can explain to Benson why your late cause I'm not covering for you again!" He yelled, storming out of the room.

Rigby sighed and got out of bed, he didn't really want to, but he also didn't want to listen to Benson.

"Stupid Benson, why do we always have to get up so early." He complained to no one as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Rigby dragged himself down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mordecai was already eating breakfast, he smiled when he saw his friend in the doorway.

"Well, looks like somebody got up after all." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be best. I don't feel so good today, I'm not really in the mood to listen to Benson today." He spoke in quiet voice, desperately trying to stay awake.

The two didn't really have much to say during breakfast, so they just ate and headed off to get ready for the day.

The day was only half way done and Mordecai and Rigby were already complaining about it. They had gone inside for their break when they saw the mail sitting on the floor. Mordecai walked over and picked it up, noticing that one of the letters was addressed to them.

"Hey Rigby, did you order something in the mail. There's something in here for us?" Mordecai asked.

"No, why would I order something, I don't have any money." Rigby said, upset about his last statement.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and started to open the letter. His eyes widened when he started to read what it said.

"Well, what does it say" Rigby started as he leaned into Mordecai, almost knocking them down.

"Would you back off; I'll tell you what it says when I'm done" Mordecai shouted.

He continued to read it for a few more seconds before looking down at Rigby and starting to read out loud.

"Mordecai and Rigby, your local police department has requested an audience with you as soon as possible. Please Make sure to have this letter and some form of ID when you arrive, Thank you."

"What, why do they want to talk to us, we haven't done anything!" Rigby yelled.

"Dude, chill, it doesn't mean we're in trouble. They may just want some information for something. What if they want our help, that would be cool wouldn't it?" Mordecai tried to reassure him.

"Oh come on Mordecai, this is about something we did, when have the police just asked anyone to come in to have a friendly conversation!" Rigby continued to shout.

"Rigby, stop yelling before Benson hears you! There's no point in worrying about it, we'll just have to wait until tomorrow and find out what they want. Let's just go get something to eat and forget about it." Mordecai said before heading out the front door.

"I hope your right Mordecai." Rigby sighed, before closing the door behind him.

End of Chapter 1

 _ **This isn't really the ending I wanted, but it will have to do. I wanted to finish it up and get it out to show you that I'm bringing it back. (I don't even know why I deleted it in the first place.)**_

 _ **Expect the next chapter to be out sometime between tonight and tomorrow afternoon. The latest it could be out is tomorrow night or the following morning. Until then, I wish you all the best and will be back soon**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Well, I'm back with the next chapter of the deadline. I don't really have that much to say so I'm just getting right into the story. I hope you all enjoy it, also, drop a review if you can.**_

 __The following day have come quickly enough, Mordecai and Rigby walked nervously to the local police station.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow, I don't think I want to do this today." Rigby said as he started to turn back around.

"No way dude, I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Not stop being such a baby, we're already there anyway." Mordecai scolded him.

They were standing at the entrance of the police station within minutes. The building looked fairly new as it had been previously remodeled. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other before nodding and heading in through the front door.

The inside looked just as new as the outside, the walls were freshly painted, all brand new equipment surrounded the inside of the building.

The two walked up to the front desk where a middle aged officer was banging on the keys of his computer ready to fall asleep. He looked up and sighed when he saw the Blue jay and Raccoon waiting for him to respond.

"Can I help you guys with something today?" He asked with little emotion.

Mordecai was taken back by his lack of feelings, being stuck in here all day must be pretty boring, but come on, at least try to smile.

"Yeah, we got this letter in the mail and we were hoping you could tell us what it's about." Mordecai eventually responded and politely as possible.

The officer took the letter and read it over. He got up out of his chair and said he would be right back. Mordecai and Rigby turned and looked at each other.

"What the heck is going on Mordecai?" Rigby whispered, worried someone might hear them.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Mordecai whispered back, noticing the officer was coming back.

"Hey can I get you guys to take a seat for me, someone will be out to see you in a second." He instructed them.

Mordecai and Rigby agreed and sat down on the bench. They sat in silence for quite a while until someone finally started heading towards them. The man definitely looked older, probably in his late forties or late fifties. He smiled and extended his hand to the two.

"My apologies for the wait, I've been quite busy, I'm Lieutenant Lewis, I'm one of the guys in charge around here. You can come on back with me." He greeted them before quickly gesturing to an office down the hall.

Mordecai shook his hand and tried to get a better look at the officer. He didn't seem to have many definitive features, except a minor scar on the left side of his face, hidden by facial hair.

The two followed his down the hall and into the small room. Inside, there wasn't much to look at. The two sat down in the chairs facing a desk with a computer sitting on it. Lieutenant Lewis stood outside to finish talking to another officer who walked by before entering the room and shutting the door.

"Well I'm sure you two have a lot to do today so I'll try to make this quick." He started as he was sitting down, "The reason why I called you down here is pretty simple, You two have been involved in some pretty destructive behavior in the past. It been quite a bit of time, I know, but crime doesn't just go away you know." He told the two.

"Wait, did you just call us down here to arrest us or something!" Rigby shouted before trying to get up.

"Sit Down Rigby, that's not what this is about at all!" Lewis ordered. Rigby flinched and sat back down in his seat.

"Sir, if we aren't here to get in arrested then why are we here.?" Mordecai asked him.

"Well you see Mordecai, I wanted to give you a chance to make all your problems go away. Help do your city good, and your city will do good for you, know what I mean." He told them.

"Mr. Lewis, this kind of sounds wrong, is this even legal?" Rigby asked suspiciously

"Yes, of course it is, but if you don't want to do it I guess someone else will be willing to do instead. I thought you'd want to get out of all of this." Lieutenant Lewis said, tossing a file down in front of the two.

Mordecai picked up the file and opened it up, his eyes widened when he saw what was inside. Rigby saw this and grabbed the file out of his hand, gasping when he read the same thing.

"Yes, that is everything you two will be charged with. If you want it all to disappear I can make it so. Let me know by tomorrow when you've made your decision. Have a nice day." He said as he led the two out of his office and out of the station.

The walked home that day in complete silence, neither one never daring to even say a single word. When they finally arrived home, Mordecai walked over and put his head against the wall. Rigby finally said the first thing since they left the station.

"So what do we do now?"

End of Chapter 2

 _ **I don't know why, but I don't really feel happy about the way this turned out. I feel like I could have done a better job but I rushed to get this out. I hate when I do this but I really didn't have much of a choice, I haven't released anything in a while. (I don't want you to think I don't care anymore.)**_

 _ **Please try to understand that the chapters will start getting better once this ease up around my life.**_

 _ **Untill next time, I wish you all a great day.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **I don't really have much to say this time. Sorry for the slight delay, here is the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter of this story, the fourth one will be out shortly after.**_

 _ **This chapter is slightly short because it was on hold for quite a while, so I'm releasing it now instead of redoing the entire thing. I hope you all enjoy this story and please take the time to review.**_

 __Rigby was running around freaking out while Mordecai was standing still, trying to think of a way out of the entire situation. He kicked a wall if frustration when nothing would come to mind. He grabbed Rigby and shook him until he calmed down.

"Look, stop freaking out and listen. We are going to get out of this, you have nothing to worry about dude!" He raised his voice as he spoke.

"It's hopeless Mordecai, we'll never be able to get out of this!" Rigby shouted, trying to break away from his friend.

"No it's not, we'll go back tomorrow and tell him we'll do whatever he wants to get out of trouble. The only problem would be Benson; I can't imagine he will be happy about all of this." Mordecai shuttered at the thought of his boss's temper.

Rigby took a few deep breaths before calming down and agreeing with Mordecai. The two returned back to their journey home.

It didn't take very long until the two had arrived back at the house, when they opened the door, they sighed in relief at the emptiness of home.

"I hope he didn't call here and say anything to Benson, I don't want to listen to that right now." Mordecai whispered, careful just in case he was near.

"I know right, I'm going to get something to eat and chill for a while, it's been a long day." Rigby spoke quietly as well.

Mordecai wasn't very hungry and decided to head upstairs. It was too early to go to bed, but he just wanted to be alone. He fell onto his bed and sighed heavily.

"I just want this horrible day to end." He said to no one.

"Oh really, and why is that Mordecai?" He heard a familiar voice asking.

He sat up and saw Benson standing at the doorway.

"Benson, what are you doing here, I thought you went home?" Mordecai asked.

"I did, but I forgot about something I was supposed to do. Now, why are you tired of today, did something happen?" Benson continued to interrogate his employee.

"Nothing happened, I just don't feel good today, I don't know why." Mordecai responded, trying to get Benson to go away

"Are you sure about that, there's nothing going on I should know about?" He continued to push.

Mordecai repeated himself, stating once again that nothing was wrong, before saying he was going downstairs. When he got up and walked to the door, Benson didn't move right away. Mordecai became really nervous until Benson sighed and moved out of the way.

Mordecai bolted down the stairs and flopped down on the couch next to Rigby, nearly sending the Raccoon flying through the ceiling, causing his dinner to crash onto the floor.

"Jeez Mordecai, what the heck was that for!" He shouted in anger.

"Sorry, I was panicking, Benson is here, and he wouldn't stop asking questions, I think he knows." Mordecai apologized.

"What, how could he possibly know anything, that jerk didn't call here did he!" Rigby raised his voice.

"Be quiet you idiot, you want him to hear you. Look, I don't know if he knows anything, so we'll just have to be careful." Mordecai scolded him.

"Be careful how, if he already knows than keeping quiet isn't going to help very much?" Rigby asked, lowering his voice to an acceptable level.

"You know what I mean, just do what he says and don't give him any reason to get mad. Let's drop the subject, I think I hear him coming." Mordecai said.

The two turned around and saw their boss coming down the stairs, he looked at the two, confused at why they looked so nervous.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I don't really care, I've got more important things to do. I'll see you two tomorrow morning okay." He spoke harshly before walking through the front door.

Mordecai and Rigby remained quiet for a while, just in case he had decided to spy on them.

"Oh great, now he's suspicious. So much for keeping it quiet." Mordecai groaned.

"I'm sure he'll forget by tomorrow, he usually does." Rigby tried reassuring him.

"Whatever, let's just watch TV and forget about it. I don't want to discuss this anymore." Mordecai mumbled before starting through flip through channels.

Rigby stared at his friend for a while before sighing and sinking down into the couch. He couldn't deny how nervous he was, but there wasn't anything complaining would do about it, if he had learned anything over the years, all it did was make things worse.

The two really didn't talk much for the rest of the night, preferring to sit in silence say for an occasional joke or smart remark at one another, both trying to lighten the mood.

No surprising, both went to bed quite early. Why stay up and think about the terrible days ahead when you could just sleep and forget about it for a while.

The next morning, Rigby was actually the first one out of bed. He went over and woke up Mordecai before heading down stairs to get something to eat. After searching for minutes, he gave up and went for cereal again. Once he had gotten himself situated, he saw Mordecai enter the kitchen and sit across from him. The blue jay sighed and put his face in his arms, Rigby was worried, but he didn't want to say anything, afraid Mordecai might snap at him if he did.

Mordecai got up and walked over to the counter, picking up the cereal and a bowl, pouring himself some as well, before sitting back down himself.

"I'm sorry dude, I'm not mad at you, I just really wish this whole police thing was a dream." Mordecai Reassured him.

"I know right, I try to tell myself that every time, but it doesn't work. Hopefully it will be over quickly, I'll see you outside." Rigby said, putting his bowl in the sink before heading out the front door.

Mordecai got up and dumped his in the trash. He tried to force himself to eat but just couldn't do it. When he arrived outside, everyone was already there, even Benson.

"Okay then, now that we are all here we can get this day started. Skips, I want you to head over and pull up that dead tree near the north entrance. Muscleman and Fives, you guys got the Snack bar. And Mordecai and Rigby, I'd like to talk to you for a minute." He instructed.

Mordecai and Rigby almost jumped up and ran after Benson had told them he wanted to see them. Everyone was starting to get except the two of them. They turned and saw Benson was staring at them, waiting for them.

Mordecai and Rigby gulped and got up, heading towards their boss. When they arrived, he didn't look angry at all.

"Now look, I know you guys came over here expecting to get yelled at, but that's not it at all. I don't know what's going on here, and I wish you would tell me, but if you don't want to then I won't make you." Benson spoke in a calm voice, though it seemed he was trying hard not to scream.

"Benson, nothing is going on, I promise. You don't have anything to worry about." Mordecai lied.

Benson stayed quiet and took a deep breath, it was pretty obvious he didn't believe Mordecai at all, but he refused to say it.

"Look, I'm not going to get into this with you guy's right now. I want you to cut the grass on the sport fields for now. Come back to me when you're done, I've got other stuff for you to do as well." Benson told the two as he got on the golf cart, before driving away.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at one another before heading towards the shed. If they wanted Benson to stay calm, they needed to do what he said.

Mordecai and Rigby hadn't stopped for several hours until they finally got a break, then it was straight back to work yet again. Benson literally had them doing multiple things all day long with no end near. They couldn't tell if this was planned, or just based off of anger for not telling him what is going on, if he didn't know already.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the day was finally done. The two were so tired, they just wanted to lay around for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, they weren't able to do so, the had to go back to the station and give their answer. The two were silent all the way to the Police station all the way until they were at the front desk, when they asked for Lewis.

It took only a moment until they saw the newly acquainted officer beckoning for them to come forward. Once all three of them were inside, they didn't even wait until Lewis was seated before talking out loud.

"We'll do it!" They both said in unison.

Lewis laughed and sat down in the chair closest to him, he didn't expect the two to be so energetic.

"So….." he began, "Where should we get started." He spoke as he held his hands together under his chin, a slight smile on his face.

End of Chapter 3

 _ **Well, thus concludes chapter 3 of The Deadline, now that all of the informative stuff is out of the way, I can actually start developing action scenes. I can't say how long it will take, but just know that it will take a while.**_

 _ **The next chapter of TSOM will most likely be out sometime today or tomorrow, followed by some serious work on my DA page. If you are interested in what I do over there check it out. Right now, the only thing that is on there is a bio story of Nicholas. If you want to know more about him, go take a look. A Chris bio is likely to follow sometime soon, so keep an eye out for that too.**_

 _ **I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's kind of boring, but I wanted to get all of the informative stuff in front of you before getting into the action. I hope you all take the time to review my stories so I can find out where I can improve, thank you.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


End file.
